roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegis
The Aegis is a Battleship that focuses on Shield health and Turrets. Description The Aegis is a large shield-melting Battleship. It has 2 prominent blast wings at the sides, similar to some Dreadnoughts. Interior The Aegis has a small teleporter on one front wing that leads to the interior. The interior has a pilot's seat and a small glowing control board. Behind the seat is a doorway and keypad that leads to a separate room with some crates and two counters, on which rests a Razer-brand toaster. Advantages * High firepower from both Turrets and Spinals. * High shields. * Good mobility for a Battleship. * High Acceleration for a Battleship. * Large Cargo Hold for it's class. * Good Turret Placement Disadvantages * Very weak Hull. * Expensive. * Easy to kill with Shield damaging like the Zeus. * There is an annoying glitch where when you sit down in the pilot seat, it shows the Roblox "speed bar" and you have to jump out and jump in again to fly the ship. Strategy * This ship can be used as a support ship in sieges with its versatile amount of Turrets, and serves well as a tanking ship with its large shields. It also performs somewhat decently in PvP. * Instead of retreating when reaching hull, you should to retreat at around 25-40% Shields, as its Hull alone is too weak to survive in the case you must retreat. * Retreat when you seem overpowered - you can back off quickly due to its high acceleration. * Starbases will make short work of the Aegis's shields, so watch out during sieges. * Retreat when small ships attack, especially from the sides. * Due to the Aegis's large amount of Shields and low amount of Hull, avoid ships with a lot of Laser Turrets like the Zeus. * A very powerful way to employ Aegis is in 1 on 1 battleship or lower, warping tactically right behind a ship or at least very close to get a full turret salvo off on an enemy ship, and utilize the spinals after your large lasers have shredded their shields. Doing this on a battlecruiser usually results in the battlecruiser getting very low or destroyed before being able to warp out. Version History * Received some changes in .63h that added 900 Shield, added 1 Heavy Laser, lowered the Speed from 100 to 80, and increased the price. * Max Shield increased to 5300 from 5000 in .65b * Remodeled in version .66b * Turn speed reduced from 0.45 to 0.4 in version .66b * Buffed in .66b, making its two light lasers become two medium lasers. Trivia * The Aegis had a limited event remodel, the Glacier, on sale for the Christmas 2017 Event. The limited event ship itself is stronger than the Aegis in health, but no longer looks similar to the Aegis due to its new remodel. * The old '''Aegis '''looks similar to the Ankylon Titan from Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion. *The old ship model was flipped upside down after Beta, and was later buffed and given Spinals. Category:Ships Category:Battleship Category:Browse Category:PVP Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Capital Ship